Magic Duel/Gallery
Prologue Trixie about to step in a water puddle S3E05.png|Mysterious (yeah, right!) Figure gallops at night Mysterious Pony S3E5.png|Cloaked ponies are always worth watching. Trixie enters the shop S3E05.png|This place looks interesting. Trixie inspects an artifact S3E05.png|Alas, poor Zecorick! I knew him, Horatio. Mysterious traveler throwing the skull S3E5.png|It looks pretty dark in there. Trixie turns around S3E05.png|Who's there? Merchant Pony S3E5.png|"May I help you, traveler?" The shopkeeper and the mysterious traveler S3E5.png|I've got just what you need. The alicorn amulet sitting on the shelf S3E5.png|I'll take the glowing amulet under glass please. Alicorn Amulet in display case S3E5.png|The Alicorn Amulet Shopkeeper defends the Alicorn amulet S3E05.png|"But I'm afraid this is far too dangerous". Purchasing the Alicorn Amulet S3E5.png|"Would you like that gift wrapped?" Trixie looks at the Alicorn amulet S3E05.png|a mare's shadow shows an evil smile Practicing with animals Fluttershy talking to her animals S3E05.png|Twilight coming to use Fluttershy's friends Fluttershy with her pet animals S3E5.png|"Don't be scared little friends, Twilight is wonderful at magic" Fluttershy being protective S3E05.png|Anything happens to them, Twilight- Fluttershy "So help me..." S3E05.png|I will eat your soul! Spike interrupts Twilight and Fluttershy S3E05.png|"Don't worry Fluttershy-" Spike talks to Fluttershy S3E05.png|Twilight's come a long way since last year's Winter Wrap Up. Twilight blushing S3E05.png|Embarrassed Twilight Fluttershy 'Of course she's good with magic' S3E05.png|Fluttershy knows she can trust Twilight. Fluttershy worried S3E05.png|Fluttershy is deeply worried for her critter friends. Fluttershy's animals S3E05.png|The group of animals, all together. Fluttershy worries for her woodland friends S3E05.png|Fluttershy is a little worried. Twilight ready to use magic S3E05.png|I'm gonna float dese bunnies. Twi, Flutter, & Spike.png|Focus Twi, focus Fluttershy 'Stop!' S3E05.png|Stop! Stop! Fluttershy doesn't want to look S3E05.png|Fluttershy can't watch. Twilight looks behind S3E05.png Fluttershy's animals being levitated S3E05.png|Woah! Twilight directing the animals S3E05.png Animals being moved while levitating S3E05.png Fluttershy chewing on her hoofs S3E5.png|Hoof-nails? Animals being flied S3E05.png Fluttershy even more worried S3E05.png|Fluttershy watching the animals in complete shock Twilight spinning the animals S3E05.png|Twilight's latest magic. Spike "Twilight, that looks amazing!" S3E5.png|Spike. Twilight sweating while using magic S3E05.png Twilight putting the animals down S3E05.png Twilight relieved S3E05.png|Magic is hard. Fluttershy's animals surrounding Twilight S3E05.png|Twilight and the animals. Animals surrounding a cowering Fluttershy S3E05.png|The animals jumping for joy in front of scared Fluttershy Twilight and Spike at Fluttershy's cottage s3e5.png|At Fluttershy's cottage. Twilight 'Thanks Spike' S3E5.png|"Thanks, Spike." Twilight 'I can't believe she's trusting me with the entertainment' S3E05.png Rainbow Dashed! S3E5.png|Rainbow Dashed! Rainbow Dash over Twilight S3E5.png|"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash and Twilight 'Come quick! It's an emergency!' s3e5.png|"Come quick! It's an emergency!" Trixie's back Crowd of ponies gathering in front of town hall S3E05.png|Ponies gathering around Ponyville's town hall. What could all the ruckus be about? Rarity not wanting this S3E5.png|Rarity doesn't want any of this. Rarity you beast! S3E5.png|"You beast!" Rarity looking at her dress S3E5.png|Rarity hexed by Trixie. Rarity only be used S3E5.png|The Joker perm was a mercy compared to this! Applejack carrying a fainted Rarity S3E05.png Twilight and Spike arrives S3E05.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike S3E5.png Hooded Trixie S3E05.png|Who is the hooded pony Sith Lord? Trixie about to remove her hood S3E05.png Trixie takes off her hood S3E05.png|It's Darth Trixie! Trixie red eyes S3E5.png|Trixie with her red eyes. Trixie has glowing red eyes S3E05.png|Well well if it isn't the great and powerful Trixie. Twilight gasp S3E05.png|OMG Twilight Sparkle and Spike mad at Trixie S3E5.png Rainbow Dash pointing her hooves S3E5.png Trixie about to use magic on Rainbow S3E05.png Rainbow Dash zapped with magic S3E5.png|They got Rainbow! Rainbow's big wing S3E5.png|Rainbow Dash's wing is enlarged by one of Trixie's spells. Snips "Oh! She's Rainbow Wobble, now!" S3E5.png|Careful there, Rainbow Sephiroth! Don't run into any, heh, Clouds! Snails laughing S3E05.png|Hahahahaha! Snips and Snails surprised S3E05.png Snips and Snails cowering down from Rainbow Dash S3E05.png|AHHH! I can't fly like this! And I suddenly don't care about economic disparities! Snails 'Good spell' S3E05.png Trixie 'You two!' S3E5.png|YOU TWO! Your idiocy was the catalyst behind my humiliation! Trixie beam S3E5.png Snips and Snails being zapped S3E05.png Snips 'Uh, hey! W-What happened' S3E05.png|The world is upside down! Snips and Snails horn connect S3E5.png|Snips and Snails attached at the horn. Snails running around with Snips on top S3E4.png|I'm starting to wonder if Unicorn horns are sturdier than we originally thought... Stop messing with my friends! S3E5.png Trixie 'You and I have some unfinished business' S3E05.png Trixie talking about the duel S3E05.png|"Me and you..." Trixie points at Twilight S3E5.png Trixie proposes the magic duel S3E05.png|"A magic duel." Trixie 'loser leaves Ponyville' S3E05.png|"Winner stays," Trixie talks to Twilight S3E05.png|"Loser leaves Ponyville, forever!" Trixie looks at Twilight S3E05.png Twilight doesn't want to duel S3E05.png|Twilight refuses Spike being levitated S3E05.png|Poor Spike Twilight worried S3E05.png Spike being shaped like a ball S3E05.png|Spike is a Dragon Ball Twilight 'Trixie, put him down' S3E05.png|An implied pun? You wretched FIEND. Spike about to be fallen into the basket S3E05.png|Touchdown! Oh, wait. . . Twilight pointing at Trixie S3E05.png Trixie points at Twilight S3E05.png Trixie lifts her hoof S3E05.png Trixie showing a flashback of Twilight using her magic to defeat an Ursa Minor S3E05.png|Trixie's floating YouTube channel Trixie showing a flashback of her with the Ursa Minor S3E5.png|Ursa minor Trixie showing a flashback of her being ridiculed by the other ponies S3E5.png Flashback of Trixie being laughed at by ponies S3E05.png Flashback of Trixie running away S3E05.png Trixie showing a flash back of her on the rock farm breaking a rock S3E5.png|Taking a job at a rock farm! Trixie showing a flash back of her on the rock farm looking at a bigger rock S3E5.png Trixie 'A rock farm!' S3E05.png|A rock farm! Pinkie Pie getting mad at Trixie S3E5.png Pinkie looking at magical arrow S3E5.png|I find your lack of silence disturbing, Pinkie Arrow about to touch Pinkie S3E5.png|Evanesco! Cursor pulling Pinkie's mouth out S3E05.png|Ctrl + Alt + Mute Cursor putting Pinkie's mouth into a trash bin S3E05.png|Hope Trixie didn't empty her dustbin after this... Twilight looking at mouthless Pinkie S3E05.png Trixie 'Now I want revenge!' S3E05.png|Those eyes are freaky. Trixie uses the amulet's magic S3E05.png Library being levitated S3E05.png Library turned upside down S3E05.png Book falling out from the library S3E05.png|Owlowiscious is so demanding a raise after this Twilight is worried S3E05.png Twilight about to try to perform the age spell S3E05.png|Do what you want to my friends, but leave the books alone! Rarity being comforted S3E5.png|I have no mouth and I must party! WAAAAAA! Twilight agrees to duel S3E05.png|You're worse than a Yu-Gi-Oh antagonist. The Alicorn amulet is glowing S3E05.png|Yes. Yes I am. Library being put back in its place S3E05.png Rarity back to normal S3E5.png|All back to normal. But wait, Pinkie Pie doesn't have her mouth. Pinkie wants her mouth back S3E05.png|You know, Trixie, Pinkie can't breathe. The duel Trixie looking cocky S3E5.png Twilight ready to duel S3E05.png Trixie and Twilight Sparkle having a stare contest S3E5.png|It's time to d-d-d-d-d-d-duel! Twilight's friends worried S3E05.png Twilight and Trixie about to duel S3E05.png|Cue "Duel of the Fates" Music Trixie grinning evily S3E5.png|Trixie. Twilight getting ready to duel S3E05.png Trixie grinning malevolently S3E5.png Twilight's face closeup S3E05.png Trixie 'Draw!' S3E05.png|Draw your last pathetic card Trixie using her magic S3E5.png|My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards Trixie's zap S3E05.png Barrels getting flied away S3E05.png Shoeshine falling down S3E05.png Shoeshine's Wilhelm scream S3E05.png|*Wilhelm scream* Shoeshine is saved S3E05.png Putting it back in its place S3E05.png Twilight is relieved S3E05.png Twilight surprised S3E05.png Trixie levitating pies S3E05.png Trixie using pies S3E5.png Twilight has an idea S3E05.png Parasprite S3E05.png|Winged Tribble! I choose you! Parasprite eating all the pies S3E05.png Parasprite creates another parasprite S3E05.png Two parasprites S3E05.png Twilight teleports the parasprites away S3E05.png|Winged Tribble! I kill you! Twilight being shadowed S3E05.png Snows about to fall on Twilight S3E05.png|Trixie makes a blanket of snow fall on Twilight. Snows fallen down S3E05.png Twilight burning up the snow S3E05.png Twilight back into action S3E05.png Twilight uses her magic S3E05.png|Hey Trixie, I "mustache" you a question! Trixie getting hit in the face with magic S3E5.png Trixie growing a moustache S3E5.png|Number 25 is back Rarity & Rainbow Dash laughing S3E5.png|We all laugh at you Trixie but only because you're mean. Trixie cutting her moustaches S3E05.png Trixie examining a pair of scissors S3E5.png Trixie 'Snips, Snails, step forward!' S3E05.png Snips and Snails bowing down to Trixie S3E05.png Snips and Snails being levitated S3E05.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash not good S3E5.png|Oh this is not good. twight_shocked_S3E5.png|Oh my... Baby Snips and old Snails S3E05.png Twilight 'how could you do an age spell' S3E05.png Trixie looks down at her hoof S3E05.png Twilight determined S3E05.png Snips and Snails being levitated by Twilight S3E05.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash have faith S3E5.png|But still maintain faith in Twilight Sparkle. Twilight struggling S3E05.png Trixie looks at her magic working S3E05.png|You underestimate the power of the dark side! Twilight still struggling S3E05.png Twilight didn't succeed S3E05.png Trixie_looking_at_a_young_snips_and_old_snails_S3E5.png|Snips: Waah! I fell on my head just like the last time I was a baby! Trixie after casting a spell S3E05.png Trixie shouting in victory S3E5.png Trixie 'And now' S3E05.png Trixie screams S3E05.png|Almost the same face as Fluttershy in The Best Night Ever Twilight is defeated S3E05.png Rarity prove your point S3E5.png|"You've proved your point." Trixie looks at Twilight's friends S3E05.png Twilight about to be kicked out S3E05.png Twilight's friends running for Twilight S3E05.png Twilight outside of Ponyville S3E05.png|Outta my face, Brainy Smurf! A dome S3E05.png Twilight sees Ponyville about to be covered by a dome S3E05.png Twilight's friends getting blocked out from Twilight S3E05.png Twilight putting her hoof onto the dome S3E05.png Twilight 'I'll figure something out' S3E05.png|Folks? You take care of each other while I go off and do the hero thing. Twilight running away S3E05.png Spike sees Twilight running away S3E05.png Twilight's banishment and Trixie's rule Twilight practicing magic with a flower S3E05.png Twilight struggles S3E05.png The flower is closed S3E05.png Twilight happy with the result S3E05.png The flower opens S3E05.png Twilight frustrated S3E05.png|Twilight has big teeth, or she's enraged. Twilight 'How could Trixie know such advanced magic' S3E05.png|If I'm struggling with this, no way Amateur Hour over there could have mastered that spell the old-fashioned way. Twilight 'Without Spike, I can't get a message' S3E05.png Twilight 'who understands strange and powerful magic' S3E05.png Twilight at Zecora's hut S3E05.png Zecora "it's an abuse of power!" S3E5.png Twilight 'I don't know what to do, Zecora' S3E05.png Zecora 'If you train with me' S3E05.png Twilight 'You'll train me in magic' S3E05.png Twilight accidentally spills Zecora's drink S3E05.png Twilight notices what she did S3E05.png Zecora with an empty cup S3E05.png Zecora spinning her hoof around the cup's top S3E05.png Cup now filled with a drink S3E05.png Twilight 'You really think I can beat her' S3E05.png Zecora 'Mm-hm' S3E05.png Twilight 'Okay, when do we start' S3E05.png Twilight notices she spilled the drink again S3E05.png Twilight grinning awkwardly S3E05.png S3E5 Trixie Banner.png|I, for one, welcome our new unicorn overlord. S3E5 Trixie City Hall.png|Trixie has a lot of workers now. Applejack crushing the apples with her hoof S3E05.png|Applejack is forced to make tons of applesauce. Applejack sees Trixie S3E05.png Trixie 'how long do I have to wait for my apple sauce facial' S3E05.png Applejack doesn't want to do her work S3E05.png Applejack being levitated S3E05.png S3E5 Applejack feathers.png|Coochie Coochie Coo! Applejack after being tickled S3E05.png Applejack fallen onto the floor S3E05.png Applejack lying on the floor S3E05.png Trixie 'I thought I told you to dance!' S3E05.png Pinkie being zapped S3E05.png|Ka-boom! S3E5 Pinkie dance.png|Pinkie is forced to dance. S3E5 sweatshop Rarity.png|Rarity is forced to sew more... Rarity there it goes S3E5.png|Well there goes the newly made banner. Rarity groan S3E5.png|*Groan.* Rarity cruel magic S3E5.png|"Trixie's cruel magic." Rarity ruining Ponyville S3E5.png|"Is ruining Ponyville." Rarity gets poked S3E5.png|Rarity accidentally pokes herself. Rarity looking at inflamed area S3E5.png|Looking at that little inflamed area. Rarity ear drop S3E5.png|That cute ear drop. Rarity amazing cuteness S3E5.png|Oh Rarity and her own amazing cuteness. Twilight concentrating S3E05.png Twilight levitating bubbles S3E05.png S3E5 Twilight training bubbles.png|Training with Zecora in the Everfree Dagobah. S3E5 Twilight training bubbles2.png|Remember, a pony's strength flows through the Horse. Zecora 'must interfere with your focus' S3E05.png|On trusting your feelings, you must rely. Do or do not. There is no try. Twilight remembering what Trixie said S3E05.png Twilight not concentrating S3E05.png Twilight about to fall S3E05.png|Twilight lost her focus. Zecora sees Twilight fallen into water S3E05.png S3E5 Twilight reflection.png Zecora 'There is much, much that I can teach' S3E05.png Twilight 'I'm trying my best' S3E05.png Twilight something different S3E5.png|"There was something different about her." Twilight gone from S3E5.png|"It's like she gone from high and mighty." Twilight 'high and mighty to mean and nasty' S3E05.png|I just can't stop thinking about Trixie! Zecora 'Your thinking needs a readjust' S3E05.png|Teasing the shippers, you are Twilight on the pond S3E05.png Banner in the wind S3E05.png Trixie's statue S3E05.png Golden Harvest and Lemon Daze running S3E5.png|Golden Harvest waiting for "Lemon Daze". Spike looking out from the window S3E05.png S3E5 library reading.png Rarity skimming through pages S3E5.png|Oh gotta skim through these pages for a solution. Pinkie emerges from a pile of books S3E05.png Applejack "I can't find anything that describes" S3E5.png Spike 'Ugh, there must be something!' S3E05.png S3E5 fluttershy finds the answer.png Rarity style yes! S3E5.png|A trademark Yes. Fluttershy finds the book they are looking for S3E05.png|Um, I think I may have found something? Rarity new Trixie led S3E5.png|"In this new Trixie led Ponyville." Fluttershy tries to explain what the Alicorn amulet does S3E05.png|Um, there’s a picture here of that necklace- Rarity just listening S3E5.png|Applejack talking about apples. Fluttershy trying to get Rarity's and Applejack's attention S3E05.png Pinkie points at her mouthless face S3E05.png Fluttershy trying to get her friends to see the book S3E05.png Spike about to take the book S3E05.png Spike showing the book to the ponies S3E05.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash listening S3E5.png|Hearing in about the amulet. Fluttershy 'If you read a little further you'll see' S3E05.png Rarity even though S3E5.png|"Even though it provides great power..." Rarity also corrupts S3E5.png|"It also corrupts." Rarity the S3E5.png|Just from seeing her eyes something is not good. Rarity user S3E5.png|Rarity now knows what they're up against. Fluttershy 'Yes, but, um, you can't' S3E05.png|Fluttershy tries to talk, but nopony can hear her. Spike 'You can't just take the Alicorn Amulet off her neck' S3E05.png Applejack 'We need to get this information to Twilight' S3E05.png Rarity 'Trixie's magical force field will tell her' S3E05.png Rainbow has an idea S3E05.png Rainbow 'Trying to sneak past the force field would be impossible without help' S3E05.png Rainbow 'but I know who's got the goods to get into those woods!' S3E05.png Rainbow Dash holds Fluttershy S3E05.png Fluttershy surprised that she is being appointed for the mission S3E05.png|Whaaat?! Fluttershy covers her head with a book S3E05.png|No! I’ll crack under the pressure Fluttershy holds a book with her hooves S3E05.png|I’ll snap like a twig! Rainbow Dash tries to encourage Fluttershy S3E05.png|Perfect! Fluttershy’ll sneak out of Ponyville and find Twilight. Spike and the ponies agrees S3E05.png Spike and the ponies look at Fluttershy S3E05.png Fluttershy extremely nervous S3E05.png|Why did I ever earn your respect?! Whyyyyyy?! Fluttershy sigh S3E05.png Fluttershy puts her hoof S3E05.png Rarity I know just S3E5.png|"I know just the design for a dangerous mission outfit!" Fluttershy agrees to do the mission S3E05.png Getting to Twilight Ponyville covered by a dome S3E05.png Snips and Snails pulling a carriage S3E05.png S3E5 trixie no wheels.png|Trixie does not trust wheels. Trixie 'Somepony set off the magic force field' S3E05.png Trixie "And Trixie intends to punish them!" S3E5.png|"I have a whip and i'm NOT afraid to use it!" Trixie LoL face S3E5.png|Oh the Great and Powerful Trixie don't lie! Trixie 'The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't trust wheels' S3E05.png Snails 'I'm telling ya, Snips' S3E05.png|"I'm telling ya, Snips, she's getting weirder and weirder!" Snips and Snails continues pulling Trixie's carriage S3E05.png S3E5 beavers.png|The beavers are not happy. Trixie commands Snips and Snails to stop S3E05.png Trixie looking at the beavers S3E05.png Trixie pointing at the beavers S3E05.png Beaver chittering S3E05.png|FCC is letting him be. Beaver pointing at the dome S3E05.png Trixie rolls her eyes S3E05.png Trixie using magic S3E05.png Beaver leaving the dome S3E05.png Trixie using magic 2 S3E05.png S3E5 trixie no wheels2.png|Trixie's weight training program. Snails 'Gah, why is she so mean to us' S3E05.png|"Why is she so mean to us!?" Snips 'I miss the days' S3E05.png|"Yeah. I like her better when she was just...a fraud!" Trixie wants Snips and Snails to move S3E05.png|Parce que! Ha ha ha! Snips and Snails pulling Trixie's carriage S3E05.png Beaver chittering to its friends S3E05.png|"C'mon men! Lets get to work" Beaver pulling Fluttershy out of the log S3E05.png|Fluttertree! Fluttershy head spinning S3E05.png S3E5 fluttershy costume.png|No one will recognize me now! Fluttershy 'Guess we'd better go back' S3E05.png Animals surrounding Fluttershy S3E05.png Fluttershy 'Oh, okay, okay, you're right' S3E05.png Fluttershy 'Oh! Y-you found her' S3E05.png Fluttershy 'She's in the Everfree Forest' S3E05.png Fluttershy running S3E05.png Fluttershy in the log S3E05.png|More Fluttertree! Birds picking up Fluttershy S3E05.png|Cinderella's birds never did this to her Birds lift Fluttershy to take her to Zecora's place S3E05.png|Oh, this is me being brave! I wanna be brave at home, locked in my closet, with my teddy bear! Fluttershy being carried by birds S3E05.png Fluttershy this drink S3E5.png|This drink...I like it. Fluttershy I'm drinking it S3E5.png|Don't worry Zecora, I'm drinking it. S3E5_ZercoraFluttershyTea.PNG S3E5_ZercoraFluttershyTea2.PNG S3E5_ZercoraCloseUp.PNG Twilight beat that amulet S3E5.png|"But how am I supposed to beat that amulet?" Twilight not good enough S3E5.png|"My magic's not good enough." S3E5_ZercoraCloseUpTalk.PNG Twilight cute listening S3E5.png|Twilight is cute even when she's just listening. S3E5_ZercoraCloseUpTalk2.PNG S3E5_ZercoraCloseUpTalk3.PNG Twilight being adorable S3E5.png|Being adorable. Twilight nix your magic S3E5.png|"Nix your magic." Twilight the sixth S3E5.png|"Use the sixth!" Twilight looking down S3E5.png|Looking down at something. Twilight makes sense! S3E5.png|Makes sense! Twilight use the sixth S3E5.png|"Use the sixth!" S3E5_ZercoraCuteSmile.PNG|I know. S3E5_ZercoreFluttershy.PNG S3E5_ZercoraFluttershyTwilightHut.PNG Trixie gasp S3E5.png|*Gasp* S3E5_ZercoraTwilight.PNG|Look at that, BATTLE STANCE. Twilight the Alicorn amulet S3E5.png|"I know about the Alicorn amulet!" Twilight know you cheated S3E5.png|"I know you cheated!" Trixie cheated S3E5.png|"Cheated..?" Trixie moi S3E5.png|"Moi??" Unspeakable cuteness. Twilight yeah S3E5.png|"Yeah." Twilight looks like S3E5.png|"You might wanna see what a real magical amulet looks like." Trixie in thought S3E5.png|Trixie in thought mode. Twilight way more powerful S3E5.png|"It's way more powerful." Twilight little Alicorn amulet S3E5.png|"Than your measly little Alicorn Amulet!" Trixie weird ha S3E5.png|What a weird way to say "Ha!" Trixie the Alicorn amulet S3E5.png|"Nothing's more powerful than the Alicorn Amulet!" Trixie and nopony S3E5.png|"And nopony." Trixie great pose S3E5.png|"More powerful than the Great..." Trixie declares name S3E5.png|"And Powerful Trixie!" Trixie wide eyed cuteness S3E5.png|Wide eyed cuteness. Trixie already beaten you S3E5.png|"I already beaten you." Twilight up to you S3E5.png|"That's up to you!" S3E5_ZercoraTwilightNecklace.PNG|-W- S3E5_ZercoraTwilightWalkaway.PNG|Twilight Dear, let us leave. I am annoyed with her Self-conceit. S3E5_ZercoraTwilightTrixie.PNG Trixie seriously S3E5.png|Seriously! Trixie accepts a second duel S3E05.png The second duel Trixie lighting effect S3E5.png|Hey she's looking cool with the lighting effect. Rarity & Rainbow Dash go time S3E5.png|Go time. Trixie scary grin S3E5.png|Don't trust that scary grin. Trixie an oldie S3E5.png|" An oldie, but a goodie." Trixie let's see S3E5.png|" Now, let's see what your..." Trixie charm can do S3E5.png|"Little charm can do!" Rarity called upon S3E5.png|Rarity called upon. Trixie oh whatever S3E5.png|That oh whatever face. Filly Applejack and Rarity S3E05.png|Aww! Aren't they the cutest? Filly Applejack and Rarity 2 S3E04.png|Thank goodness neither of them gets an acting cutie mark on the spot. Trixie filing hoof S3E5.png|Filing her hoof. Trixie take a peek S3E5.png|Just taking a peek, so don't mind me. Trixie jaw drop S3E05.png|Can't resist the cuteness. Trixie ho hum S3E5.png|"Oh ho hum, so you can do an age spell" Trixie big deal S3E5.png|"Big deal." S3E5 applejack rarity.png|Back to normal. S3E5 applejack filly rarity.png|This isn't so bad. Twilight magical pose S3E5.png|Twilight in a adorable pose. S3E5 old applejack rarity.png|Rarity what have you been eating? Trixie that's impossible S3E5.png|"That's impossible!!" Rainbow Dash me S3E5.png|Why are you looking at me like that? S3E5 rainbow dash four wings.png|Do I have something on my face? S3E5 two rainbow dashes.png|Note that only one Dashie talks. Trixie how did you S3E5.png|"How did you??" Lyra drinks a beverage while the duel goes on S3E05.png|Lyra enjoying a hay smoothie. S3E5 pinkie band.png|Pinkie? Twilight deleted the parasprites long time since. Trixie cute amazement S3E5.png|Such cuteness. Trixie next to me S3E5.png|AH! She's right next to me. Trixie can't believe it S3E5.png|Trixie just can't believe it. Trixie ok she's gone S3E5.png|Ok she's gone. S3E5_trixie_head.png|Am I low enough? Twilight one more S3E5.png|"One more." Says the mare with the mad scientist smile. S3E5_Applemac.png|Every fanfic writer's dream; Rule #63. Trixie loss of words S3E5.png|Loss of words. Twilight well Trixie S3E5.png|"Well Trixie." Twilight my amulet S3E5.png|"Looks like my amulet is more powerful than yours..." Twilight Hey!! S3E5.png|"HEY!!" Twilight give it back S3E5.png|"Give it back!" Trixie evil laughter S3E5.png|Hahahahahahaha...you get the picture. Trixie with this amulet S3E5.png|"With this amulet." Twilight perfect fear expression S3E5.png|Twilight not liking what she hears. Trixie it's off S3E5.png|Trixie without her Alicorn amulet. Trixie admiring Twilight's amulet S3E5.png|Ho, ho, ho, this is so mine now. Trixie with new amulet S3E5.png|Trixie looks cute with amulet. Trixie witness my subjects S3E5.png|"Witness my subjects." Trixie gaze upon S3E5.png|"Gaze upon an even greater." Trixie powerfuler S3E5.png|"And powerfuler Trixie!" Is powerfuler even a word? Trixie epic display S3E5.png|Yeah, be epic Trixie. Redemption Trixie huh S3E5.png|Huh? Rainbow Dash yoink S3E5.png|I yoinked your amulet. Trixie Hey! S3E5.png|"Hey!" Trixie oh wait S3E5.png|Oh wait. Trixie I don't need S3E5.png|"I don't need." Trixie old Alicorn amulet S3E5.png|"That old Alicorn Amulet." Trixie I have this S3E5.png|"I have this." Trixie firing magic S3E5.png|Trixie has a cool magical color. Rainbow Dash gotta move S3E5.png|Gotta move, gotta move, gotta move! Rainbow Dash struck by magic S3E5.png|Struck by Trixie's magic. Rainbow Dash hold it in S3E5.png|Have to hold it in. Rainbow Dash that tickles S3E5.png|"Stop it, that tickles!" Trixie tickles S3E5.png|"Tickles?" Trixie amulet is defective S3E5.png|"This amulet is defective!" S3E5_Zercora and Dash.PNG|Back where it belongs. Trixie angry S3E5.png|Well it looks like somepony is angry. S3E5_Zecora's Doorstops.PNG|"Oh don't mind me Trixie. I only won...again. Proves that i'm better than you" S3E05_Trixie_stunned.png|"Oh, and by the way, the amulet? It's just one of Zecora's doorstops." Trixie but how S3E5.png|"But how did you do those spells? Nopony can do those spells." Twilight nice close up S3E5.png|"You're right." Twilight not even me S3E5.png|"Not even me." Fluttershy_explaining_a_plan_S3E5.png|Rarity doesn't look like she quite understands. Sweetie Belle with her hair dyed S3E05.png|I really like her mane! Pinkie_painting_Big_Mac_S3E5.png|Artist Pinkie Pie (without a mouth) at work. The ponies are dressing to fool Trixie S3E05.png|Flutterdash Rarity, Applejack, Granny Smith and Big McIntosh waiting S3E5.png|Wait for the signal. Applejack_and_Rarity_switch_out_S3E5.png|Simple Switchout Trixie but what about S3E5.png|"But what about the pony with the ten instruments?" Twilight that's not magic S3E5.png|"That's not magic." Trixie adorable once again S3E5.png|Trixie being adorable...once again. Trixie back away slowly S3E5.png|Backing away. Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png|I bet the animals are having fun. Princess Celestia with two strange horse-like characters preview.png|New characters! Princess Celestia and her guests enjoy Twilight's performance S3E05.png|Princess Celestia with the Saddle Arabian representatives Fluttershy take a peek S3E5.png|Not a good idea for Fluttershy to take a peek. Spike holds Fluttershy S3E05.png|"Don't worry Fluttershy. It's not like Twilight will drop them" Twilight this isn't right S3E5.png|Huh? This isn't right. Twilight Trixie S3E5.png|"Trixie?" Trixie least I can do S3E5.png|"It's the least I could do." Trixie wearing that Alicorn amulet S3E5.png|"I treated you and your friends so horribly when I was wearing that Alicorn Amulet." Trixie couldn't control myself S3E5.png|"I just couldn't control myself. " Trixie can forgive me S3E5.png|"You can forgive me," S3E05_repentant_Trixie.png|You barely ever see a sad, pout face from Trixie. Twilight maybe or maybe not S3E5.png|That maybe or maybe not face. Twilight that honest plea S3E5.png|Well Trixie's plea sounded kind of honest. Twilight thinking about it S3E5.png|Let me think about it. Twilight accepting the apology S3E5.png|Apology Accepted. Trixie oh good S3E5.png|"Oh good." Trixie the great S3E5.png|"Don't you think the Great." Trixie and apologetic S3E5.png|"And Apologetic Trixie." Trixie is the most S3E5.png|"Is the most magnificent humble pony." Trixie you've ever seen S3E5.png|"You've ever seen?" Twilight eh don't push it S3E5.png|Eh, don't push it Trixie. Trixie about to run off S03E05.png Trixie trip S3E5.png|A good way to remember such a departure. Pinkie Pie wants her mouth back S3E05.png|Where's my mouth! Pinkie Pie about to speak after acquiring her mouth back S3E05.png|Thank goodness! You have no idea how hard it is to breathe through your ears! Commercials Twilight Sparkle,Applejack and Rarity S3E05.png Twilight's magic about to turn AJ and Rarity into minature mares S3E5.png|Twilight in Phase 1 of her plan to turn Applejack and Rarity into miniature mares... Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png|This has got to count as animal cruelty. Miscellaneous Canterlot curio shop alley S3E5.png Canterlot curio shop S3E5.png Trixie with Alicorn Amulet turnaround.jpg Trixieville promotional panorama S3E5.jpg|Panoramic view of a "Trixified" Ponyville. Trixie grin Magic Duel promotional.png Magic Duel portion of original script.png|A portion of the original script; contains a line for Mayor Mare Category:Season 3 episode galleries